The Gift From Love
by ExoticMetals
Summary: Wanda Maximoff finds herself pregnant with Vision’s baby but...how? How will she be able to handle it? May have continuity errors with the movies and even comic books.
1. The Power of Love

Wanda found herself in a void of darkness. Pure, black darkness as far as she could see. There was an overwhelming sense of fear, which made her palms sweat. She threw a blast of red energy far out in front of her in a futile attempt to bring light to the emptiness. The fear and sadness of the empty space was too much for her fragile mind. She opened her mouth and let out a blood curdling scream.

Wanda woke up to Vision gently shaking her awake. She was sweating and shaking, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Wanda, you were having a nightmare." Vision spoke with a soft tone.

The sight of Vision calmed Wanda down tremendously. For a moment, looking into his eyes, she felt her fear melt away and her heart speed up.

Vision wrapped his arms around her and drew her in for a hug. He held her for some time. "What happened in the nightmare, my love?"

Wanda stayed silent. These nightmares of hers had been occurring at least twice a week since her brother Pietro died. The hurt of losing him, and the hurting thought of losing Vision either by death or loss of love had created an intense fear in her heart. Wanda never told Vision of her fears, however, as she was petrified he would take them as a sign of distrust and disloyalty and leave her.

Vision did not pressure her. "You can tell me when you're ready." He gently wiped away the tears from Wanda's eyes and kissed her cheek.

Wanda smiled and rested her head against his chest, still entangled in his arms. Her eyes flashed around their bedroom, located in the Avengers headquarters. Eventually her eyes fell onto their digital clock. 3:46 AM. Wanda sighed and laid back down onto the bed, pulling Vision on top of her.

"It's late." She said.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Vision responded.

Wanda wanted to get her mind off of her nightmare, and forget her fears for a while. She bit her lip, and laid her hand on his chest. She started to move her hand in small circles, rubbing his chest gently. "We could do something else..."

Vision's heart leaped. He couldn't believe Wanda was finally ready for that step in their relationship. He knew he couldn't please her in the same way other men could please their loves, but he was willing to do anything to show her his undying love for her. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes," Wanda replied while looking up at Vision with lust in her eyes. "I've been ready for a while. I'm in love with you Vision, and I want to experience this with you. I even made a purchase at the Love Store to help us out..." She reaches over and opened the nightstand drawer.

Soul was waiting quietly on Vormir. It liked to keep tabs on the other Infinity Stones scattered throughout the galaxy by communicating with them in a telepathy-like manner. Soul could also feel emotions and comprehend them better than the other Stones. Due to this, when it connected with Mind, all it felt was an overwhelming feeling of love. Soul was very aware that Mind and Vision has a complicated relationship. Through Mind, Soul could access Vision's emotions and memories. Curious to see where this love was coming from, Soul started to dig into Vision's memories. There it came across the source of the love: Wanda Maximoff. Though Vision was filled with love for Wanda, Soul could detect traces of sadness for her. Delving into Vision's memories and emotions even deeper, Soul saw that Vision was saddened by the fact he was not human and therefore could not give Wanda everything a typical male human could give his companion. Soul wanted to help the situation. In all of its millennia of existence, it had never felt a love of such magnitude. It did the only thing it could think of.

Using its power over souls, Soul began to form a new one. An incredibly small but bright amount of energy began to form in front of the most powerful Infinity Stone. While the ball of energy was small, this new Energy was near immeasurable in power. Soul continued to work in manipulating the Energy and finally, it created something usually only created out of love. In front of the Stone was an incredibly small human egg, complete and ready to go. Soul had Space transport the egg to Earth. There, the small, fast-growing Egg would become the center of Wanda and Vision's love.

Wanda collapsed onto the bed. Her breathing was hard, but her tingling body was full of pleasure. Vision laid beside her and stroked her hair.

"I hope it was good enough for you," he said shakily. While he didn't feel physical pleasure, he felt a lot of emotional pleasure while pleasing her.

"It was... amazing..." Wanda finally caught her breath. She laid her head on Vision's chest and closed her eyes. "I love you, Vision."

"I love you too, Wanda." He smiled and stroked her hair. Nothing in the world made him feel the way Wanda did. He felt loved, wanted, and above all else, human.

Wanda suddenly felt a burst of energy inside of her. She quickly dismissed it, however, thinking it was part of the aftermath of having sex. It was the first time she had done it, after all. She snuggled close to Vision and quickly fell asleep, unaware of the slight orange glow coming from her womb as the newly transported egg nudged its way into her uterine lining. The glow died from her midriff before Vision could notice it. He closed his eyes and began to meditate while Wanda slept, unaware of the events to come the following morning.


	2. Sickness

28 hours after implantation.

Darkness as far as the eye could see once again. Wanda was stuck in the empty void of her nightmare again. As feelings of dread and sadness started to waft over her, a small orange light appeared in the far distance. Wanda saw the light, and for a moment, the fear faded away. In its stead was a small combination of happiness, love and hope. Wanda did not understand what was going on. What is that light? Why is it just appearing now?

Before she could think about it too much, Wanda awoke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring. She turned off the alarm and noticed the time: 9 AM. Throwing her red morning robe on over her pajamas, Wanda made her way to the kitchen. There, she saw Vision making waffles with his back turned to her.

"Those sure do smell good." She smiled.

Vision jumped slightly and turned toward Wanda.

"Oh, my love, you're awake! Here, I made these just for you." He motioned toward a small stack of waffles piled neatly on a plate. On top were strawberries with strawberry syrup. Vision quickly walked around to the side of the counter Wanda was on and pulled her chair out for her.

Wanda grinned as her stomach growled.

"Thank you, Vision. I'm starving!" Without a moment of hesitation, she sat down and began to cut her waffles. Vision leaned down behind her kissed her cheek, while laying his hands on her shoulders. Wanda smiled at his kiss and began to eat her waffles. Each mouthful tasted even better than the last until finally, they were gone. She yawned and stretched out her legs, setting her knife and fork down.

"They were delicious, Vision. I really appreciate you doing that for me." She stood up and gave him a hug. She looked around their cozy living space without breaking the hug. Tony Stark has decided the Avengers needed more privacy in their headquarters, so he remodeled the building so each Avenger got their own small apartment-esque area.

"It's a lot more peaceful now that it's usually just us, isn't it?" Vision had known what she was thinking.

"Yes, it is." Wanda looked up at Vision and smiled. It was times like this she was glad to have privacy. Wanda's face fell suddenly. She felt a pain in her stomach. It was unlike any pain she had felt; it was as if her stomach was.. expanding somehow. She looked down and saw her tummy poking out about an inch more than usual. That had not been there when she woke up. It felt extremely tight, like it would pop at any moment. Wanda suddenly put her hand over her mouth and ran to the washroom.

Vision tilted his head and followed Wanda. "Are you okay, my love?!" He found her with her head in the toilet, vomiting. As if acting by instinct, Vision held her long hair back and rubbed her back to help her feel better. Once it was done, Wanda flushed and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Vision. The waffles were amazing, I promise, my stomach must just be upset today."

"You needn't worry, my love, I know you would not lie to me." He helped Wanda stand up and wiped her tears away. "Why don't you lie down for a bit? Perhaps it will settle your stomach."

"Yeah, maybe." Wanda held onto his hands as Vision helped her to their room. Once there, Wanda laid down on her back and looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Vision, something's wrong. My stomach... look at it."

She pulled up her pajama top and showed him her tummy. "It wasn't like this when I woke up.."

Vision gazed at her stomach and tried to search his nearly infinite knowledge about what it could possibly be. Coming to a dead end, he sighed a little.

"Wanda, I have no idea what this could be. Perhaps we should go see Dr. Cho?"

Wanda nodded. "Yes, I think if anyone could tell us what it is, it would be her."

"Alright, I'll go call her." Vision nodded reassuringly and left the room, cellphone in hand.

While Vision was gone, Wanda looked down at her stomach again. She was completely baffled about what it could be. Laying a hand very gently on her stomach, Wanda nearly jumped in surprise. She sensed a large amount of energy coming from her tummy. With the ability to distinguish what kind of energy an item or person may be emitting, she deduced that it was a benevolent energy. Still completely confused, Wanda raised her head when Vision came back into the room.

"She can see us immediately."

Wanda nodded. "Alright, but... Vision?"

"What is it, my love?"

"I can't help but think this may be something we have never seen before. I touched it when you were gone and I felt a strong energy. This energy was almost... happy somehow." Wanda had worry and confusion in her eyes. She didn't know what was happening to her body. Vision gently took her hand, and helped her up.

"We will get more answers when we go see Dr. Cho."

Vision handed her a shirt, a bra, underwear and some pants. Wanda quickly changed. Hand in hand, they left their cozy nook of the building and started to walk toward the medical department of Avengers Headquarters.


	3. Surprise!

Dr. Cho had a bed ready for Wanda as soon as they arrived. She was extremely curious to see what was wrong with Wanda, as what Vision had described was like nothing she had heard of. The only thing she could think to do was an ultrasound on Wanda's womb.

"Ah, Wanda and Vision." She motioned to the bed and looked at Wanda. "You can lay down if you'd like, I'll get the ultrasound machine ready."

Wanda nervously laid down on the bed. Her hand gripped Vision's extremely tightly and she looked at him, still extremely worried. What if she was dying? What if it wasn't curable? There were hundreds of question flying through Wanda's already racing mind. Dr. Cho slathered the protruding part of Wanda's belly with warm gel.

Vision could feel the anxiety coming from Wanda. He gripped her hand back, gave her a loving smile, and looked into her eyes. "It will be fine, my love. Whatever it is, we can get through it." At this point, Dr. Cho has started the ultrasound. She was moving the wand from spot to spot on Wanda's tummy.

Wanda looked back at Vision and simply nodded. Her throat was too dry for words. Dr. Cho looked from the monitor to Wanda, then to Vision.

"Vision, could you leave the room for a moment please? I need to discuss something with Wanda."

Vision did not want to leave the room but he knew it was protocol to follow a doctor's orders. He firmly gripped Wanda's hand, before letting it go and kissing her cheek.

"It will be fine, my love. I will be waiting right outside the door." He gave her a reassuring smile and walked out. His mind was racing with anxiety also, but he knew he had to be strong for Wanda.

Dr. Cho looked at Wanda. "Have you... Have you had sex with someone other than Vision? Around two months ago?"

Wanda's eyes darkened and she gritted her teeth. "Why exactly would you ask me this?! I am a faithful woman. In fact, I had never had sex in my entire life before Vision and I decided to yesterday morning!" Her voice was becoming angry.

Dr. Cho shook her head in confusion. "Can you explain to me then why you have a fetus in your uterus measuring at 11 weeks?"

Wanda's heart nearly stopped. "Excuse me? You... you must be mistaken. I can't be pregnant. Vision can't reproduced, we even had to use a toy... Can you check again?" Her heart was racing faster than it ever had before.

Dr. Cho turned the ultrasound screen toward Wanda. Wanda stared at it in disbelief. On the screen was an incredibly small baby. You could just barely make out the shape of it's face and tiny body on the screen but there was no mistaking it. She was pregnant. She started to hyperventilate, and her mind only raced faster. How was this possible? How was it POSSIBLE? She had never had sex with someone other than Vision! How was she going to explain it to him? He surely would leave her, thinking she had cheated. The thought of losing the love of her life, topped with the anxiety and hyperventilating coursing through her body was too much for her to handle. Her vision started going fuzzy. The last thing she remembered seeing was Vision bursting through the door, rushing over to her and laying his hand on her head.

Again, that dark place. Wanda hated it. It was getting to the point she feared sleep. Wanda collapsed onto her knees and began to sob, clutching her stomach.

"Where... where did you come from? Oh Vision... he will NEVER believe me. He's going to accuse me of cheating and he'll leave. I'll be all alone again."

Her lips parted slightly as her sobbing grew. She was facing the ground with her eyes closed when she started to hear a very faint humming. Wanda wiped her eyes and looked up to try to find the source of the new sound but she could only see the dark, empty void encapsulating her. She turned her head fast when she finally located which direction the noise was coming from, and when she squinted her still wet eyes, she saw that orange glow in the distance. She could tell it was the same one from her previous dream. Standing up, she stared at the orange glow, when she suddenly noticed it was getting closer. The closer it got, the more Wanda was entranced by the humming and the ominous glow. When the ball of light was right beside her, it started to circle her in a dancing motion. The more the ball of light danced and twirled around her, the more the fear and worry began to fade away. Once again, this light was bringing a small amount of happiness and calming to Wanda. She couldn't help but crack a very small smile. She reached out to touch the ball of light, but before her fingers could make contact, her dream ended.

Wanda woke up in the same bed she had passed out in. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around to see if she could see Vision or even Dr. Cho. No one was around except for a nursing student. As soon as he saw Wanda was awake, he scurried off. Wanda sat up in the bed very slowly and rubbed her head, then looked down at her belly. Before she could think too much though, Vision and Dr. Cho entered the room. Vision was staring right at Wanda. As soon as she saw him, she cowered and a few tears fell.


End file.
